


The Reverse Frankenstein's Monster

by Liliriu



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Character Study, Childhood, Gen, Light Angst, Loneliness, POV Nagisa Kaworu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliriu/pseuds/Liliriu
Summary: No plot. How I imagine that Kaworu's childhood was. Not the lab rat version, but something more normal.Warning: One sentence that might be read as sliiiiightly homophobic.
Kudos: 7





	The Reverse Frankenstein's Monster

His name was Kaworu. He was eight years old. He lived with Ms. Tamura.[1] Ms. Tamura wasn’t his mom, like the other children had moms. Kaworu didn’t have a mom (or a dad), because he was an artificial person, and that made him different. He knew that it was somehow related to the other channel in his mind, the one through which he experienced time as a whole, without future or past. Ms. Tamura said that it would all make sense, eventually. He wasn’t allowed to talk about it, so he didn’t. They lived in a big house with a garden, a T.V, a lot of books and a piano. Ms. Tamura taught him how to play the piano. He was very good at it, like he was good at everything. He was the prettiest, smartest and best behaved boy in his class. More than the girls. That also had to do with him being artificial, so it wasn’t a bad thing.

He wasn’t the most popular, but last year he had been, for a while. It had all started when Ms. Tamura found his notebook, where he would take notes from his observations about people. His observations were taken mostly from books and T.V. Ms. Tamura had told him that this was not a good way to learn about human behavior, because the characters in books and T.V were not real, but secondhand ideas of people. Instead, he should learn from the other children. And not just by observing, because that would be only half as effective as he was capable of. He should use his observations in order to befriend them. Learn their behavioral patterns and imitate them. Manipulate them. Make them like him.

Kaworu did. It was very fun, at the beginning. A challenge, learning new tricks and then using them. Trial and error. Not much error, though, because he was also good at this. The only things that he refused to do was to misbehave, because he didn’t want to cause trouble to Ms. Tamura and to the teachers; and to be mean to the weaker children, because he felt sorry for them. But it helped him that he was so pretty. All the girls wanted to be his girlfriends. He didn’t agree to any, but kissed all of them. Just because he could, not because he liked girls. He liked boys. Not the ugly boys in his class, though, but the pretty ones in T.V and in the books. The ones in the books were better in a way, because he could imagine them anyway he wanted; but the ones in T.V were also good, because he could see them by just looking, without any effort. Still, he kissed some of the boys in his class, because it was a bigger challenge than kissing the girls. First, he had to recognize those who where like him, and liked other boys. It was hard at first, because none of them would admit it, but he learned. T.V helped with this, because in T.V boys who liked other boys had certain things in common, that he started to recognize in real life, though of course in real life they were less obvious.

But after a couple of months, he got bored of being popular. He had learned a lot from it, and understood that the other children wanted it, that it was like winning a game for them. He just didn’t care, like he didn’t care about games. For him, it was like watching a movie from the middle, where all the characters were so into whatever they were doing, but to you it seemed silly because you didn’t know what was going on. Only that in the case of his life, it wasn’t that he didn’t understand, but that he didn’t have any interest. But it was a metaphor, it didn’t have to be perfect. No, not a metaphor, a simile. A metaphor was when you didn’t use the word “like,” but expected people to just get it.

So he quit being popular and having friends, and now he would mostly read books and listen to music. Of all the books, Frankenstein was his favorite. He liked to draw tables comparing the plot of the book to his own life. It was about a man who was artificial, like him. Only, this man was made by a university student with parts of dead bodies, and Kaworu’s case was different. Never mind. Like Kaworu, this man was very intelligent, he had taught himself to speak and read difficult books. But unlike Kaworu, who was really beautiful, this man was ugly. Kaworu was liked by everyone, but he liked nobody except for T.V and book characters (it is not that he hated them, only that they interested him mostly as things to observe). This man, he liked everyone and wanted friends, but nobody liked him, and he killed himself at the end.

All in all, Kaworu was quite bored, but it also wasn’t that bad. Because of the other channel in his mind, he knew that his life would be more interesting someday. He knew that he would find love, and fight in a war. He could not wait for this to happen.

[1] Yes, I borrowed Kafka’s surname because of laziness.


End file.
